In the related art, digital broadcasting is globally regulated and applied based on system specifications of an MPEG2-TS format. As ten to fifteen years have passed from start of applying the digital broadcasting, high resolution and high image quality are increasingly demanded along with development of a video encoding technology. Furthermore, on the other hand, since popularization and speed-up of the Internet are achieved, a video signal having image quality equivalent to broadcasting can be received through a communication channel.
In the related art, proposed is Internet protocol television (IPTV) delivery system using a network such as the Internet (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). Recently, standardization is established in Internet streaming such as IPTV. For instance, a system applied in video on demand (VoD) streaming or live streaming by hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) streaming is standardized.
Particularly, attention is paid to dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH) standardized by ISO/IEC/MPEG. In the DASH, a client terminal acquires and reproduces streaming data based on a metafile called as media presentation description (MPD) and an address (url) of chunked media data described therein. The media data in this case is media data such as audio, video, and subtitle.